


Movie Night

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2012 [8]
Category: True Blood RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's taste in things is somewhat questionable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> The 'eighth day of Christmas' for [starrwisher](http://starrwisher.livejournal.com), because she's probably the only person in the world who would ask for this. :)

"No."

"But --"

"The answer is still no."

"But no one else will go with me!"

"Now there's a surprise."

"No need to be a cunt, mate."

"Oh, there's always a need."

"Why won't you go?"

"You have terrible taste."

"I... What?"

"You heard me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Do I need to list all the bad choices you've made that I've sat through?"

"C'mon, this one looks good!"

"Yes, and _Twilight looked_ good. It was a shit story, though."

"Well, yes, but I didn't know that at the time."

"Did you miss all the ways that Kristin and Deborah and Anna trashed the books during filming?"

"Well, no, but --"

"I repeat, you have terrible taste."

"But this one --"

"No."

"Aw, c'mon!"

"No. Do I need another example? _The Cell_."

"Now that was totally not my idea!"

"Come over, you said. We'll kick back with a few beers, you said. Watch this really cool movie, you said. I'm still waiting on the really cool movie."

"So you won't even --"

"No."

"Not even if --"

"Not even if."

"But I could --"

"No."

"Please?"

"No. And stop making puppy eyes at me. The answer is still no."

"Fine. But don't think I'll ask you again."

"You promise?"

"Oh, bugger off."


End file.
